


Away

by MisaTange



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, extremely one sided, i like giving jervis pain apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaTange/pseuds/MisaTange
Summary: Edward Nygma and Oswald Cobblepot goes to raise Martin. Jervis is not happy.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 7





	Away

“You’re going to where, and when?” Jervis said, his nostrils flaring, trying to keep his expression onto the green eyes of his best friend, Edward Nygma, his green eyes staring at his back.

Eddie clutched his boyfriend, a stout man with a black top hat and a cane tightly, with him clutching a tiny brunette looking elsewhere, but nonetheless, quiet.

“Within the week. We’re going…” Eddie paused for a second. “Out of state. Gotham isn’t safe for a family with numerous counts of murder victims on their back. Me and Oswald both need to run away if we want to have Martin have a normal life.”

The message seemed to go into Jervis’s ear and out the other. “You never told me this!” Jervis exclaimed. “You never tell me everything!” Eddie and Oswald stepped back for a second, looking at each other. “Why can’t I come with you?”

Eddie looked at Martin, then back at Jervis, taking another second to reply. “It’s dangerous enough with two rogues…” he said. “Our reputation follows us. It’s safest that way.”

Jervis’s eyes swelled up in tears, his face growing redder by the moment.

“I don’t know how to say goodbye…” Jervis mumbled out.

“You were always terrible at goodbyes,” Edward replied, and they got into the door of the car and left.


End file.
